1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording method.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-34543, there is disclosed a method of regulating, to a fixed temperature, the temperature of a medium at the time of ultraviolet (UV) exposure. This promotes an ink polymerization reaction resulting from the UV exposure and suppresses curling from occurrence because of an excessive rise in the temperature of the medium.
In JP-A No. 2004-90303, there is disclosed a method of controlling UV curing and medium deformation by regulating, by air blowing, humidity in a position where a recording medium is subjected to ultraviolet irradiation and the neighborhood of this position.
In JP-A No. 2007-160839, there is disclosed an inkjet recording method that uses ink containing, from 30% by mass to less than 90% by mass of the total ink mass, a water-soluble organic solvent with a SP value (hydrophilicity) of from 16.5 to less than 24.6. This method suppresses the occurrence of curling of the medium by administering forced drying of the paper surface 0 seconds to 3 seconds after the ink has landed.